The Chocolate Bunnies
by Thatdammarauder
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Katie hated the Stoll brothers so much? Or maybe how exactly the epic prank of the chocolate bunnies happened? Did Tratie really happen? Well now, through the narrator and the two campers' own added comments, you are going to find out.


Chocolate Bunnies

**Have you ever wondered why Katie hated the Stoll brothers so much? Or maybe _how _exactly the prank happened? Did Tratie really happen? Well now you are going to find out. This is to make up for the supposed update on Sunday. Sorry Guys. *sheepish smile***

**Katie** _Travis_ regular=narrator

Katie, to put it mildly, was very annoyed.

"Stolls!" she stormed across to the Hermes cabin, "What in Hades did you do to my cabin!"

**Oh, sorry. That was just the narrator. I was not that dramatic at all. I was just angry with Travis here for ruining our camp cabin, that's all**

_Hey! They were completely harmless and decorative. Plus, it fit the Easter theme._

As Katie approached the Hermes cabin, all the campers gathered behind her back like they were watching a show. All of their fights _were_ filmed though; it was called _Worst Enemies Forever_. (By the Hermes cabin and supported by Hephaestus TV) She marched up the steps, pointedly ignoring the girls from Aphrodite squealing, "OMG! Tratie!"

Just as Katie was going to kick open the door, Travis Stoll stuck his head out from the window.

"Hey Kit-Kat, wonderful day isn't it?" He said with a trade mark "Stoll grin", "And may I ask, what has gotten Lady Katie 'I-am-busy-with-my-plants' Gardner out of the strawberry fields?" He said, this time with a British accent.

Katie continued to glare at him, "Don't act so innocent Stoll. We both know what you did to my cabin." She said through gritted teeth.

"But Kitty-cat, I never "

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Katie had hoisted Travis head from the window opening to her eye level by grabbing his shirt collar. "I want my cabin to be cleaned by 4 today, _absolutely_ rid of those stupid disgusting…_things_." She looked like she wanted to say something that was definitely stronger than the word _things_.

What were the…things that Katie had been talking about? It was the chocolate bunnies. The Hermes cabin had a tradition in which every holiday, they would pick a specific cabin to prank. It was the Demeter cabin's turn, and Travis thought that they would like some irony and fun. Well, obviously, he was wrong. The chocolate bunnies had melted on the roof and the grass was wet and gooey with chocolate, making it look like a messed-up swamp.

Travis was tuning out when he heard, "Then if you do it, I would do a small thing for you that's within my power." His head shot up again.

"_Anything_ within your power?"

"Yes Travis. Have you turned hard of hearing during the school year or something?" She rolled her eyes.

With a mischievous life of his mouth, Travis said the word that changed his life,

_Don't be such drama queen. _

-"Deal."

"See you at six Katie dear. By the way, wear something dark and stretchy." Travis strode out of his cabin, leaving the entire CHB population flabbergasted. Then, the clapping started.

-this is a line breaker-

At precisely 6, Travis Stoll knocked on the Demeter cabin, proclaiming that "Katie and I confessed our undying love for each other and we're going to elope to Mt. St. Helens because the place fits" with way to many winks at Percy and Annabeth, who were standing there and watching, amused.

When Katie opened the door, wearing a way-too-revealing black jumpsuit from the Aphrodite cabin (they swore that it was the only one they had) and glaring Travis full in the face, the Aphrodite cabin had been very disappointed that they weren't going to elope. (_Aww. They would've made a pretty cute couple_)

"C'mon Kates, " Travis said, grinning like a madman, "It's time we visit our dear friend Mr. Di Angelo"

It turned out that Travis was actually prepared for this particular prank. (Maybe because last time he and Conner had forgotten their escape route from the Ares cabin and ended up in the infirmary for two weeks.) The thought of Travis and being prepared in a sentence together was so foreign to Katie that she pinched herself on the arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if this is still reality."

Travis thought for a minute, grasping in his brain for the pick up lines his brother had taught him. This was the perfect time! Ah, Styx, there was none that he could remember. _Eh, _he thought, _never worked on the girls so well anyway._

Lifting an accusing finger at Katie, he smiled, "I'm in your dreams!"

"In your dreams Stoll."

-this is a line breaker-

Katie laughed silently, holding the camera as Travis spray-painted the Hades cabin with rainbows, unicorns, perfume, and hot pink girly stuff. The rainbows and unicorns had been found in the Iris cabin closet, in a box that said "THE RAINBOW HOUR"^, and the perfume and pink had obviously came from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Wanna try?" Travis asked, "accidently" spraying the floors pink too.

With a grin, Katie accepted the bottle of spray paint, thoughtfully saying, "I don't think Nico would appreciate hot pink on his floor." And then she laughed gleefully, "So I'll add some rainbows too make it better!"

Travis grinned, "I like the way you think, Katie dear." Then, he proceeded to paint a pink smiley on the huge obsidian skull in from of the Hades cabin.

After they were done, the Hades cabin looked like a little kiddie's park; unicorns, rainbows, pink stuff, and smiley faces all over the place.

That was the first small step of Travis asking Katie on a date, being a couple, and the finally getting married.

When they were married, Travis paid off his debt for ruining Nico's cabin by making him one of the groomsman. And to the newly wedded couple's embarrassment, _Worst Enemies forever_ was played at their wedding, and it was renamed by Lady Aphrodite herself and her children as _Best Couple Ever_.

**And it was all because of those stupid chocolate bunnies.**

_Hey! They weren't stupid! _

The End

^ : headcanon

To "please" their mother, the Iris kids had started a tradition in which they would throw skittles, decorate camp with unicorns, rainbows, glitter, and yell, "in the name of Iris, taste the rainbows!"


End file.
